


Spider Baby and His Avengers Family

by Walking_disASSter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Shuri (Marvel), BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Orphan Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_disASSter/pseuds/Walking_disASSter
Summary: Peter Parker is an orphan after his aunt May dies in an accident, alone and on the streets he is taken in by Tony Stark and his husband Stephen Strange. Life is good for Peter, no one knows that he's been adopted by the Tony Stark, Flash has made amends, and he has a happy family. Of course this doesn't stop him from having bullies but maybe this trip to Stark Industries will change that?(My first fiction, don't hate me please)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Flash Thompson, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 31
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter One

Peter sighed to himself as his spider senses tingled, he couldn't afford to be suspicious so he let the incoming mashed potatoes hit him on the back of the head. Groaning Peter stood up ready to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up, his friends all standing with "Where ya going Puny Peter?" A voice sneered, turning he caught sight of his favorite person, not. James Collory, his mortal enemy. Okay so not really, thats an exaggeration, but the guy was so mean! 

Michelle put her hand in Flash's stopping the other from charging forward and attacking the bully. He looked over with begging eyes but she simply shook her head "He's not worth the time or the punishment" She sighed tugging his hand until he finally gave in and followed her. The group slowly shuffled out oft he cafeteria, ignoring James taunts and their peers laughter "Don't forget Parker! Tomorrow we're going to SI and we'll all find out about your lies!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the field trip today and Peter is definitely freaking out, but with the support of his friends he can totally handle this! Besides, the Avengers are probably busy with Avengers things. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sbdbdbd omggg! I got Kudos???? PRAISE THOR lmao thank you!!! Enjoy the second chapter ;^D

Peter took a deep breath as the group unloaded from the bus. Looking up with an impending sense of dread at the towering building. Come on Parker Luck, just one good day, please. Peter was distracted from his frantic thoughts of doom by a sharp tingling in the base of his neck. He was thankfully saved from the disgusting spitball coming his way by Michelle, who stepped behind him unwittingly, a groan of disgust leaving the girl as she turned to glare at James. The teen was cackling with his posse and when she glanced at the teacher he simply pretended not to notice. "Okay class, remember the rules! Stay with the group and don't touch anything" He ordered sending a sharp look in Peters direction reminding him oft he conversation they had leaving school yesterday. About his supposed internship and his forging Mr Starks signature, the only reason he was allowed to go was because Mr Williams had taken pity seeing as Peter was an orphan and was probably too embarrassed to ask whoever his foster parents were. James snickered "Yeah Parker. Now we can find out all about your lies" He laughed shouldering past harshly to be in the front of the line as they were lead inside. 

Entering the building everyone couldn't help their sigh of relief to be out of the hot afternoon sun and inside a cool room. Mr. Williams led them up to the front desk and signed the class in fort their tour, the woman at the desk sent them all a fake little smile but it turned real at the sight of a familiar group of teens. "Welcome to Stark Industries! This is also the Avengers residence so if you're lucky you may even meet them!" The woman chirped much to the happy cheers of the students. Peter couldn't help his groan "God I hope not" He mumbled glaring at Ned who was practically vibrating with excitement "You see them like every day Ned" He reminded softly, an amused smile finding it's way onto his lips. Ned just grinned wider "I know but still! It's never less exciting!" Michelle just rolled her eyes and sent a message to Shuri asking if they'd be meeting her that day and asking her find Peters snacks. Peter always forgot to carry the specially made protein bars, his spider abilities coming with a very high metabolism, if she didn't look out for her friend then he'd probably be dead by now. Flash chuckled excited himself, he'd only met them a few times and like Ned had said, it was never any less exciting!

The line slowly moved, getting passes from the secretary, signing a non disclosure agreement and gathering by the metal detectors to meet with their guide. Peter smiled awkwardly as he, Ned and Michelle didn't need passes, Flash got his and joined them in the group. Mr Williams turned back to his class, face very serious "Please, make a good impression! You don't know how much it took to get this tour" He sighed, opening his mouth to spout more warnings more than likely only to he cut off by an excited squeal and a girl to dash past him and right toward Michelle "MJ!" A thickly accented voice exclaimed and Michelle found herself with an armful of Wakandan princess. Mr Williams was beyond shock "Ms Jones what is the meaning of-" But he was cut of by the pure shock of watching Shuri nearly knock Michelle over with the force of her kiss, Flash watching amused from beside them as his girlfriend kissed her girlfriend. Peter could only groan and cover his face, nothing like watching your practically sister kiss your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! A second chapter!!! Still super short, I'm super sorry! I'm not a very good writer :( kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!!!! <3   
> Also lmao, love triangle  
> Everyone is kinda OOC ngl  
> I completely Stan Peter, Shuri and Loki being like siblings and causing trouble  
> Love Traingles are totes my thing  
> Also! I have a wattpad if anyone is interested in reading a really stupid post apocalypse story that only has two chapters and my shitty poems, or even do my RP book??? It's SuckMyRooster69  
> I'm gonna post the Post apocalypse story here eventually if you'd rather wait  
> AND SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO MAKE A CUSTOM TAG?   
> ALSO! suggestions for future chapters?


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm regretting this story already, I'd delete it but I'm actually getting likes on something I wrote that weren't friends I sent it to asking to read. I need them good chemicals from doing something people like-

Shuri pulled back, turning to walk back into the front of the class, discreetly slipping Peter some protein bars he hid in his hoodie pocket. 

"Sorry about that Sir!" Shuri laughed standing back in front of the group with Mr Williams "I just haven't seen Michelle in a few weeks! Wakanda keeps me so busy" She moaned with a pout "Anyway, I am sure you all know me but let me introduce myself. My name is Shuri, princess of Wakanda, and I will be your guide for the day" She bowed her head politely and laughed in joy at the shock on everyone's faces, some even turning to stare at Michelle who glared in turn and leaned into Flash who sent Shuri a wink and made a kissy face. Mr Williams finally snapped out of it and nodded slowly "R-right, thank you for having us" He stuttered out, and wasn't it just wonderful watching a grown man fumble in confusion? 

Shuri beams and motions to the metal detectors "You will have to take all devices and other metals such as keys out to pass through! I know you all signed a NDA, so I won't worry too much. Now when you pass through the scanners JARVIS, Tony Starks trusted AI, will scan you, and since you all have gotten your passes he will announce your name and your level! Now all tour guests are a level Omega, there are four levels Omega, Beta, Gamma and Alpha. Alpha is reserved solely for the Avengers, family, and close trusted friends" She sent a wink at Peter who glowered in turn. "Let me demonstrate!" She skipped through the scanners beaming happily as JARVIS announced "Princess Shuri, level Alpha. Welcome Princess Kitty." Everyone was in awe at the voice having learned or read about JARVIS at some point in time. James who had been shocked in quiet seemed to snap out of it now, sneering over at Peter "Looks like we'll learn the truth now, Parker" He laughed looking so sure of himself and smug. It took everything Peter had not to smirk, if only he knew. 

Slowly the line shuffled through the scanners, everyone still amazed or shocked as the AI announced who they were. Finally Flash made his way through, not even bothering to take out any metal or devices on him and no alarm was set off, instead they were met with JARVIS cool and slightly accented voice drawling out "Flash Thompson, Level Gamma. Welcome, Clint wanted to ask if you were free to look over his arrows as Sir is busy this week" Flash simply smiled ignoring everyone's shock, they knew Flash had an internship, they actually believed him but not Peter no matter how many times both boys said it. "Sure thing JARVIS!" He stood next to Shuri the two barely holding in laughter at everyone's faces "Gamma levels are high paid interns and workers who while not working directly with the Avengers being civilians, they help work on their gear and come up with new ideas" Shuri offered, motioning for Michelle to come through next.

The girl didn't miss a beat, strutting through the scanners, before JARVIS could say anything she was already looking up to the ceiling "How's it hanging J?" There was a soft chuckle from above "It is hanging well. Michelle Jones, level Alpha. Welcome back Potts Jr, Mrs. Potts wishes to know when you'll be available to help her look over some paperwork? She says she needs her trusty sidekick" Michelle smirked lazily, sliding up on Shuris other side and shrugging "Later after the tour I guess, tell Nat I want to try out that new move I learned" Ned walked through next, everyone was buzzing with mumbles and nervous energy. What did this all mean!? "Ned Leeds, Level Alpha. Welcome back 'Lover Boy' " Ned groaned face heating up at the nickname, dammit Stark. He bowed his head embarrassed and shuffled out of the way to make room for the sulking Peter "Peter Stephen-Stark, Level Alpha. Welcome home Tiny Stark" Peter pouted at that, Thor called him Tiny Stark one time and now it was his nickname in JARVIS database, damn that AI and his ability to make decisions and having a sense of humor "Hey J, please don't tell dad I'm here" He asked, tone verging on begging. JARVIS scoffed "Too late, he's already been notified."

The class was louder now, mumbles turning into shouts, confusion and anger and worry. One thing was certain, they were all in big trouble with Tony Stark. "How the hell did you do this Peter? Some kind of make a wish bullshit for sad pathetic orphans!?" James hissed lips curling I'm distaste and anger. Peter managed not to flinch but he did look away "James stop, you'll get kicked out" He mumbled pointing to where security was now alert and eyeing James. The bully bared his teeth but fell silent, he wouldn't let Peter ruin this awesome trip. The doors to the elevator opened automatically and Shuri stepped in "Alright JARVIS, show us the magic" Shuri grinned, knowing full well Wakandan tech could so out do this, the elevator began to move. It was a smooth glide without any bumps or worries, JARVIS voice coming from the ceiling chipper and far too excited for a robot that had Peter's eyes narrowing "First stop is floor level three, where it just so happens Dr. Bruce Banner is currently working" Of. Fucking. Course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, a lot of this fic is obviously typical field trip to SI tropes lmao  
> This chapter was a lot longer???? So??? Yay??? 
> 
> And if anyone has problem's with my fic kindly keep yourselves from giving me your good hearted advice on how to properly format. I'm not tryna be a dick, but I don't think it's really your place to tell someone their format isn't easy to read or whateva. I've seen people with a lot worse writing skills get like a thousand likes. I'd be happy for just one pity like. So. Please. Just don't. I'm not tryna write like a professional, I'm tryna have fun. Give people ships or a fun plot and stuff.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter's class has a run in with some avengers, chaos ensues and no one can keep Clint out of the vents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dbdjdbddj  
> So  
> I was like. Super depressed all day  
> But then I saw a really nice comment saying that they liked my story and my spirit is flying over the rainbow bow!  
> Enjoy my trash ;D

The elevator came to a stop, doors sliding open with a soft ding and the class slowly shuffled out of the large metal box.

Shuri walked in ahead with Michelle and Flash at her sides the two walking confidently into the room and easily avoiding the little bots rolling around the floor. Peter trailed further behind just a little in front of Mr Williams who was bringing up the rear, Ned setting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The class was of course shocked, eyes bugging as they fell silent at the sight before them. People in labcoats were rushing around carrying papers and pieces of metal, sparks flying from a welding tool and little bots beeping along the floor. They were no taller than mid shin height, looking a lot like silver plated WALL-Es "Welcome to lab level three! Here they test out these cute little buggers" Shuri cooed picking up one of the tiny boys that were quickly barreling their way towards Peter with happy chirps.

"They're search and rescue bots! They have grousers on their wheels to help them move in snow or sand, heat, water and cold resistance, along with these cool little pinchers and grappling hooks!" She pointed to where three of the little bots had used their claw machine like arms to grab Peter's pant leg and pull him further into the room "Okay okay I'm coming" The teen whined, face flushed in embarrassment as they lead him over to a group of engineers who looked worried. "Peter thank Thor! We need help looking over these numbers! There's a problem in the code when it comes to their life scanners, they're not reaching the proper radius and the last batch we sent out to the Sahara couldn't find the target"

While Peter was busy going over the code with them Shuri led the group further into the lab to meet with some of the team. "This is Dr Bruce Banner, you've all probably read about him" Bruce smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in a bashful manner "Oh I doubt that" He laughed, self esteem issues shining through "I'm too boring to be of interest to teens" His words got a chorus of negatives, a few shouts of the students favorites from his publishings and questions. "O-oh. Maybe not" He grinned face so red it could give Peter's own embarrassed blush a run for it's money.

James snarled pushing his way to the front of the class and pointing towards Peter who was typing something into a holo full of code "Hey, Banner! Tell us the truth, how did Peter manage to pay you off to act like you guys know him!? It's not like he'd have any money" The boy was angry but it was quickly replaced with fear at the anger on Bruce's once kind face. "it's Dr. Banner to you" He growled, fingers flexing and Ned was quick to pick up and toss him the state of the art stress ball that Tony had made for the superpowered Avengers. Bruce caught it, squeezing it tight within his fist to keep from punching the kid who dared say something like that about his nephew. "Peter not only works here but he's highly respected. You on the other hand are seconds from getting pushed out by security and never getting your hands on a piece of Stark Tech again in your life" His eyes had a slim green ring around the pupil and his shoulders shook minutely, the other guy was very protective of Peter. 

James covered, hiding behind one of his lackeys, most of the class looking ready to piss themselves. "Damn Bruce!" A voice called from above, most certainly not JARVIS and had everyone but those used to the tower looking around with a mixture of fear and curiosity. A vent grate from above suddenly slammed open and a purple clad man fell out, smudged with some dust and what looked like cheese and sauce in his hair, and who knows how that even got there. Everyone had taken a large collective step back, but Clint just waved at them cheerfully "Hey there! Clint, aka Hawkeye, pleasure" He gave a mock salute and turned to give a much happier smile to Michelle, Flash and Ned "My favorite" He smirked wrapping an arm around Michelle and Flash's shoulders pulling the two into a hug. "Don't forget you said you'd look at my arrows" He reminded Flash, who stayed under his arm but Michelle was quick to evade his hug. Flash just nodded and rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, I will"

Peter made his way over to the group, face instantly souring at the sight of Clint, this day just keeps getting worse didn't it? Clint didn't miss a second, swooping in and pulling Peter into a hug "Pete! You didn't say this was your class!" The man cheered sounding shocked but Peter saw that look in his eyes, he knew, of course he knew. The whole tower probably knew and Peter was once more filled with nothing but dread. "Yeah. Hi uncle Clint, uncle Bruce" He sighed nodding towards the now much calmer doctor who smiled warmly in turn. There was a moment of silence, sweet blissful silence which was quickly broken by a shrill voice screeching "UNCLE!?" 

Peter flinched, shoulders drawing up and eyes squeezing shut, his spider senses happened to highten all of his senses and the last thing that needed was a shrill Banshee cry not even three feet away. "Uh. Yes?" Peter squeaked, more of a question then anything. He looked to Ned with desperation and his best puppy dog eyes but the teen simply shook his head, you brought this on yourself, surveying the rest of his friends they all wore smirks and similar expressions "Traitors" He hissed. Shuri just grinned wider "I did say that level Alpha was for Avengers, family and very close friends~" She sing songs earning a glare from Peter that if he had laser vision she would be dead. This was met with another shriek and that opened the floodgates as everyone started screaming questions and accusations. Peter hunched into himself, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt ready to pass out from the noise. 

Cool, slender hands were suddenly over his ears and the whole room fell so silent you could probably hear a heartbeat, which Peter could, the strong and steady heartbeat of whoever was covering his ears. The room was cold, silent and empty like a vacuum and peeling his eyes open he realized why as Peter gazed down at a pair of familiar leather boots and dark green skinny jeans. Loki, that explained why his hands were so cold but it helped Peter reorient himself anyways. There was a silent anger in the air, like a storm cloud on the horizon, buzzing with electric energy and flicking his gaze to the side he was met with the Black Widow's concerned gaze, she smiled softly before turning her Murder Glare on the class, Loki most likely wearing one as well. "What is the meaning of all this racket?" Loki finally asked, and just like that everything started again but much quieter which Peter was greatful for. No one spoke, what did you say to a God who looked ready to smite the first person to breathe wrong? Finally James, stupid stupid James, opened his mouth "Puny Parker is just being a baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how James, bad thing to say!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter folks!  
> Also! Other fandom I like if someone would be interested in me making a fic with my favorite tropes and head canons with those! 
> 
> Voltron, Harry Potter, GOTG, BNHA!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is probs gonna die, not sure yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI I LOVE spider Peter Parker and organic webs. Likeeeee  
> Idk  
> I love him building webs, sitting on walls and ceilings, a certain amount of raw meat a day cause spiders kinds like, eat blood or something like that. He's hot sharp little fangs that only really come out when he's hungry tho  
> And organic webs is soo cool, it's been a while but we saw it in one of the original spiderman moves, can't remember which, and I was so mad it didn't stick! Ha, stick XD

There was another moment of silence, Peter could feel Lokis hands tremble from where they were still against his ears. Bye James, nice knowing ya. 

Loki released Peter, gently nudging the boy into Ned's arms before stepping closer to the class. He towered over a good few of them, Natasha at her side, the two looking every bit murderous duo they were. Clint and Bruce were stood protective in front of the friends, watching with intrigue and anger at what the two were going to do. Loki's hand glowed a soft green mist as he waved it towards James in a sort of dismissal, the boy was sent flying with a high pitched scream into a set of monitors. The bots began to beep worried but did not go to try and save him, they were programmed to save innocent civilians and ift he Avengers were fighting someone they were the bad guy. 

Natasha had her fist raised, shiny black bracelet letting you know she was wearing the widow bites, adjusting the strength she went charging forward a blur of black clothes and red hair intent to fry the kid.

Peter yelped, hands shooting out and connecting web to the back of her shirt, pulling her back with enough force she went sailing into his arms. "You can't kill him!" The boy hissed down at his aunt, eyes wide with worry, James may be a bully but Peter was too good of a person, plus it would be totally unfair to James parents. Natasha glared "маленький паук" (Little spider) she started, ready to argue but Peter shook his head "Please auntie" Natasha watched him for s moment before nodding, rage and concern melting into an impassive mask. "Goes for you too Loki" Peter warned, giving the Asgardian a pointed look when he raised another hand "No fun Peter" He sighed letting it drop along with the very heavy table he had been about to smash James into the floor with. 

Shuri cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, eyes narrowed and very pissed off "Now then. We have not even made it from our first stop, you have met Avengers, and yet you still managed to cause trouble" She crossed her arms and sent them all a hard glare, looking every bit like a disappointed mother in the moment. James was helped up from the floor, groaning in pain and limping as he was led to the elevator "He will be looked over by a doctor and then sat in the waiting room for his parents. Anyone else planning to cause trouble can leave now or we can continue up to the Avengers training floor and get some cool demonstrations" Shuri waited for a moment, watching as everyone frantically shook their heads. Mr. Williams was sweating bullets, he was so fired at this point. 

It wasn't until everyone was turning to say goodbye to and apologize to the workers of lab level three, that Peter collapsed against Ned with the sudden realization he had used his webs in front of the class. Thankfully no one noticed too busy with the fact Widow almost killed their classmate but still! Ned patted his back slowly "I know Pete, but hey! No one noticed so that's good" He smiled gently taking Peters hand and kissing his wrist, there the small little hole the webs come from was situated. "Yeah" He wheezed walking shakily into the elevator, hand squeezing Ned's just on the side of painful. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

The training floor wasn't the first stop of course, the class made their way through a few different labs, there were some questions, some tinkering, all in all with James hone everyone had fun. No one dared to question Peter anymore as they watched him interact with the labs workers, getting his hair ruffled, hugs, being asked important questions and helping them fix problems. It was all so. So weird! And many shared the same thought. They never should have doubted Peter Parker. Or was he even a Parker? 

James had been banned from the tower and was labeled an enemy of Stark Industries, Peter couldn't help but smile when his phone lit up with the same notification everyone in the building got. A picture of James Colony, full name, and every little detail about his physical appearance with s lot of insults thrown into the mix. The words "Do Not Interact" Printed above, the same flyer would be hung in the lobby on a board of other assholes who have given reason to not be trusted in the tower. At some point Clint's face was on there for a very bad prank and he kept getting thrown out. 

It was nearing the end of the tour and Shuri once more shuffled everyone into the elevator and up towards the training floor, well the Avengers training floor, they actually had one for the workers where they could go for a break or learn self defense, it had a section of bean bags, books and a coffee machine. 

Peter was praying quietly to himself that the Avengers wouldn't even be here, but of course that was a waste of a wish. As they approached the glass wall everyone peered in, faces full of awe at the sight of. Every. Single. One. Of the Avengers. Natasha currently had Clint pinned to the floor, leaning back she had her legs around his neck and arm twisted behind his back as the man cried uncle. 

Shuri knocked on the glass and waved once the team spottedt hem earning waves and smiles back. The door was opened and the class slowly filed in, looking around quietly or mumbling in amazement. The room was large, with soft squishy blue matted floor and matching walls, the front and back wall were glass showing off who was approaching the room and the view of New York City. Natasha let Clint go, standing up elegant as ever, she glided over smirk on her lips as she settled in on Tonys right, the other Avengers quickly forming a line in front of the kids. "Welcome" Stark said, throwing his arms out "To the Avengers personal training floor. We usually fight one another but we can also practice by ourselves using a training protocol" He smirked pointing up st the ceiling "I think we'll do a Q and A? Maybe show off some moves? If you're lucky we may have enough time to let you try em out!" Tony grinned, eyes flickering over the students before he caught sight of Peter trying to hide "Peter Benjamin Strange-Stark you come here this instant and hug your father" He barked, arks crossed and pouting at the fact he was greeted with his usual over excited hug. 

Peter flinched, curling into himself as the class patted to stare at him with wide eyes. "H-hey day" Peter squeaked, shuffling closer and once he was in reach Tony yanked him into a tight hug "Hey sweetheart, having fun? " He teased poking Peters sides and making him squeal, face red as he tried to escape Tony but was swiftly cornered by the other Avengers "Stop it!" He laughed struggling against Thor's hold as Steves fingers attacked his neck. Bucky wasn't joining their little torture Peter fest, and instead gave a wary smile to the class. he waved his metal arm and tried to pull out they good ole Brooklyn charm. "Hey, sorry about them. Peter should know by now to hug Tony first or he gets this" He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed as all eyes turned on him. "Um. Q and A?" He reminded motioning to where they had finally stopped. 

Tony grinned and nodded "Yep! You gots lots of questions I'm sure. So, spit em out!" He pointed to a girl in the front that raided her hands "What the actual hell is going on here!?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry girl, I can't answer that cause I don't actually know what's happening. This is all just, stuff, lmao


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets embarrassed as usual, Michelle now has a conspiracy theory by her classmates she secretly the black widows daughter, and how the hell can Tiny Peter Stark beat Captain America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dbdhdbfhf  
> Whyyyyy  
> Issss  
> Itttt  
> Sooooo  
> Baddddd  
> :(

"What the actual hell is happening!?"

Tony laughed at the question grinning he simply shrugged "Honestly we never know ourselves" Peter rolled his eyes and sighed "Okay so you all know how my aunt died? " He asked softly, his classmates nodding quietly, looking down ashamed, they had been bullying an orphan after all "Well, Tony Stark and his husband, Stephen Strange. Well they adopted me" He shrugged, cheeks coloring red as he looked away. Tony grinned ruffling his hair "Yep! Petey started out as an intern, we bonded! And she I found out he'd be going into foster care? Well let's just say I had the papers printed before I even knew" He chuckled poking Peters red cheek. The teen whined and wiggleda way "Stop it" He pouted hiding half behind Ned who was just amused more than anything

There were mumbled around the class, faces paling or turning green. They'd been bullying Tony Starks son. A hesitant hand was raised "Yes?" The boy cleared his throat, eyes down as if ashamed to even look at any of them "Uh. What's the hardest part of your job?" He asks, deciding to turn the attention away from the whole Peter being a Stark thing which made said teen deeply thankful. Tony hummed tapping the arc reactor subconsciously "Well, for me the hardest part is not being sure I'll get to return to my family" He decided, giving a sad smile Peters way. Tony had nearly died so many times. The room was quiet for a moment and Tony groaned "This is where everyone else is supposed to answer" He whined giving Steve a playful shove, the captain laughed and patted his shoulder "The hardest part is probably when civilians get hurt, we try our best but it's not always enough" Some of the Avengers voices their agreements, Loki was the only one left and he blinked slowly under their gaze before sighing dramatically "Getting my hair messed up" He smirked flipping the long locks over his shoulder. Natasha rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm "Be serious Loki"

The Asgardian huffed and rolled his eyes "The hardest part is keeping control. " He decided, crossing his arms and looking down, pulling into himself "Magic isn't easy to master and it's hard to focus when you're mad. Sometimes I just want to blow everything around me sky high while we're fighting but I have to remember that there are innocents around. Every since my attempted take over of New York, I've realized that you have to he more careful. My powers make it so easy, I could just rip everything around me apart and call it a day" His shoulders sagged, remembering all the voices that called him a villain. "I just want to help people" He looked up finally and was met with a lot of teary eyed students and fond looking Avengers "Oh Odin, stop that" He groaned putting hand over Clint's face to hide his wet eyes. The hero laughed pulling his hand away "That was like super sweet Lokes, didn't think you could be sentimental and stuff" The archer grinned ducking out of the way of the little shot of magic with a grin. 

Peter sobbed, launching himself at Loki and nearly making the God fall over "Loki! " He wailed clinging to him tightly "You're just so misunderstood" Loki scowled but he couldn't help from hugging back and melting into the embrace. 

There were some more questions, simple things and not as sad, your favorite part of the job, favorite food and animal, your hobby. When Natasha answered with Ballet everyone was shocked but for Peter and Loki who often danced with her, and Michelle but she didn't dance. Natasha shrugged "What? It's a great work out and helps with balance" She stuck her tongue out at Tony who started laughing "Don't laugh at me Stark! I happen to know you used to do hip hop when you were in MIT" "How did you know that!?" Tony squawked hands waving as his face heated up, the other Avengers chuckling at this new information and trying to imagine Tony now doing that. "JARVIS" She shrugged and Tony sent a glare up at the ceiling "Traitor!"

After things had calmed down Thor clapped his hands together, loudly it echoed through the room and caught everyone's attention "Shall we show the young ones combat?" The loud God of Thunder questions, his blonde hair braided back like Nats was, there were some nods and agreements and everyone was asked to sit back by the wall so that the Avengers had some space. Michelle and Peter were dragged over much to Peters annoyance. "Michelle and Peter have been training with us for a while" Clint explained adjusting his hearing aids and stepping back as Natasha and Tony started them off. The two did hand to hand combat, Tony was good at kick boxing and martial arts but Natasha knew a lot more moves and could move her body a lot better than he could so without the suite it wasn't long for Tony to he down and tapping out. 

Bruce didn't participate, too risky considering the hulk and there were kids in the room. But Loki faught with Thor, the brothers clashing with Mjolner and Loki's knives, easily taking each other's blows. Loki eventually lost, as Thor pinned him down and put the hammer atop his chest "Brother" Loki wheezed trying and failing to escape "I yield" He sighed eventually, pouting like a child as he was let up. There was a round of laughter but everyone fell silent as Michelle stepped up with Bucky. Were they really going to let a super soldier fight a teenage girl? Clint smirked "Hell yeah! Beat his ass Michelle!" He cheered "Language" Steve snapped giving Clint a hit upside the head. There was a chorus of chuckles from the students, having watched way too many of the Captain America videos talking about detention, drugs, and cussing. 

Everyone fell silent as the fight started, Mr Williams nearly sweating through his coat, if Michelle got hurt there was no saving his pension. But it was quickly turned into cheers as Michelle showed she could handle herself. Her fight style was just like Natashas, and she utilized her legs a lot ending the fight with his metal arm pinned underneath in what would he an uncomfortable angle and unable to breathe with her legs wrapped around his throat, one of Widows most famous moves, the way she had done it the same way so many had failed to try and replicate. "Holy hell! Are you Black Widows daughter or something?" Someone asked, scandalized. Michelle stood up and next to Natasha, the two eyeing one another. Natasha laughed first, then Michelle and soon the whole team "You guys have literally met my parents! They chaperoned the school dance" Michelle wheezed, leaning into Shuri who herself was cackling amused. 

Watching the Black Widow and Michelle laugh was somehow disturbing so Ned cleared his throat "Hey Peter show us your moves!" Peter tossed him a glare but it was only half hearted as he stepped into the center with Steve Rogers, Captain fucking America. 

Peter sighed and rolled his shoulders "Alright, let's do this" He grumbled pulling off his hoodie to reveal the tank top he was wearing underneath, everyone was so used to Peter only ever wearing hoodies and long sleeves, he never even changed in the locker room so the gasp of amazement was expected at sight of his arms, but it made him blush as a few girls squealed when he stretched his arms up and the shit lifted slightly. Peter and Steve got into positions, Bruce counted down and they started. Peter fighter in a similar way to Natasha and Michelle, he was slender and he was strong but he also punched a lot more than they did. He grabbed Steves shoulders and flipped over him, using his sticky fingers to grab him with the momentum pretty much throw Captain America a few feet across the room. The fight ended with Peter having a bruised jaw and Steve having a sprained wrist and black eye already healing thanks to the serum. Peter had quick healing too but not that quick, thankfully or it would be way to suspicious. 

Peter shrugged at his classmates amazement and questions and slipped back into his hoodie "I've just been practicing a lot" He sighed scratching the back of his neck. Mr Williams watch beeped and he looked down at it sighing "Well it's 3 o'clock, time to go back to the bus and get everyone home" He rounded up the groaning students and led them to the elevator. Tony stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. Mr Williams turned cautiously to see Tonys very serious face, he flinched under the hard squeeze to his shoulder "I find out you been sayin shit about my kid or you've been letting people bully him again you'll have to move countries to find a job" Tony snarled letting him go and smiling brightly at everyone "Peter, Ned, Michelle and Flash work here and they also have parental permission to be dropped off here so I'll he keeping them. Remember you signed an NDA!" He chirped as the elevator doors dinged closed. He turned back to his family, clapping his hands together and grinned "Well, that went well! "


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know you guys read notes  
> But good thing I posted a few chapters today, cause while I wanna do one every day I already don't really know what to do with this fic lmao. This is by far the longest I've ever written tho! So yay!!! Probably won't have an update tomorrow, super sorry!

The odd little family of super heroes and teens found their way into the Avengers sitting room, everyone arguing over a movie while Michelle and Pepper went over some contacts together. Michelle was Mrs. Romanov-Potts trusty little side kick, the girl was extremely smart and hard working and you're damn right in assuming that Pepper is training her to be a CEO. The two looked up to watch unamused as Shuri, Peter, Ned and Loki started shouting about Star Wars, Tony, Bruce and Stephen wanted to watch Jurassic Park, Natasha, Clint and Bucky were opting for Keeping Up With the Joneses. Steve was trying to get them to listen to him cause he wanted to watch this old school black and white film which instantly got shut down. Thor was still unsure with the concept of movies but after it being explained happily joined the loud noise with his own booming voice demanding Jurassic Park, he would like to see the dinosaurs. 

The two shared a look, Pepper raising a brow in silent question, want me to handle it? Michelle shook her head, I got this. She cleared her throat, cupped her hands together and screamed "SHUT THE HELL UP!" with everyone's attention now on her she couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction. Pepper put a proud hand on her shoulder, Tony and Peter both looked scolded already seeing Michelle like a tiny Pepper. Thor seemed mostly shocked that someone so small could reach such a volume! Natasha just gave Pepper that smug little grin that had Pepper knowing she's be convincing her wife /not/ to murder the Jones so they can adopt Michelle. 

Michelle for her part was giving the best reenactment of Pepper Potts, I'm disappointed in you children, look. "Steve, no one wants to watch your movie. It's old, outdated and I studied it for film class, frankly it just sucks in general" She sighed "Ha!" Tony grinned falling silent at the sharp look Michelle gave him, oh so similar to Peppers if his arc reactor wasn't keeping a steady beat his heart would have jumped. "Shuri, love, if I have to watch Star Wars one more time this month I swear to Odin that I will break every single one of your Lego. That goes for you too Peter, Ned" She glared, the teens shrinking away from her gaze and Loki himself shuffling back a little "Back to the Future is while under rated no where near as good as Jurrasic Park and I for one am totally up to watch some people get eaten by dinosaurs." She crossed her arms and gave them all a stern look "Any complaints?" No one said anything, shaking their heads silently. Michelle smiled pleased "Good then! JARVIS if you don't mind?" The light dimmed and the TV started up with the movie. Michelle and Pepper left the room to gather the snacks "Good job Michelle! You're gonna do amazing in a business room" Pepper praised. 

It was nearing the end of the third Jurrasic movie when mostly everyone found themselves asleep, Flash had to be home, Peter curled up into Ned's side, the two snoring softly with Loki across their laps. Shuri had fallen asleep, head cushioned on Michelles chest while Tony and Stephen cuddled up on the loveseat. Thor was on the floor, back propped up on the couch with Bruce in his arms and Bucky was just star fished on the floor looking dead to the world. Steve was asleep sitting up in an armchair like the old man he was, and Pepper was yawning from her spot on the other end of the couch curled into the half asleep Natasha "JARVIS, light" She mumbled and the TV shut off, lights going out and a gentle star pattern shining on the ceiling. Some of them freaked out still if being woken in a dark room, mainly Tony and Bucky. 

"Night Michelle, don't let Shuri forget her brother is visiting tomorrow" She got a hum in return, the sound of fabric shifting as Michelle pulled a blanket over Shuri "Don't you forget to tell Bucky" The three women laughed quietly before settling in to sleep, all in all, a really normal Friday night. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

The next morning found Stephen, Bruce and Peter in the kitchen making pancakes, the three chatting away as everyone was slowly roused at the sounds from the kitchen or the smell of coffee. Stephen already had a steaming mug ready made just the way Tony liked it, the genius bypassing a good morning in favor of "I fucking love you" And chugging still burning hot coffee. Steve mumbled something about language and shuffled into the kitchen with a blanket around his shoulders. Michelle and Shuri were laughing at this and happily started making old man jokes. 

Pepper stepped into the kitchen, yawning and greeting everyone quietly as she happily guzzled her own coffee. The half asleep Bucky stumbling as a very grouchy Clint rushed to get his pancakes, he had not slept well on the floor, Bucky ended up turning over and smacking him with the metal arm! "Oh, T'challa is coming today" Pepper said nonchalant, watching as Bucky stumbled, righted himself and rushed from the room "I have to shower!" He screeched diving into the elevator that JARVIS had helpfully opened for him. Shuri groaned annoyed "No! He is going to take me back to Wakanda! I wanted to take Michelle on a date" The princess sighed collapsing against the kitchen island dramatically. 

Michelle patted her back, her frizzy curls moving as she shook her head amused "It is the weekend, why don't we go to Wakanda? " She asked smiling as the other grinned excitedly "Oh yes! That's a perfect idea!"

Everyone settled down for breakfast, a plate set aside for Bucky once he was finished getting ready. Shuri couldn't help but smirk as she ate, her brother was always so oblivious to Bucky's crush! 

Bucky came back towards the end, smelling of sweet like honey, freshly shaved and hair combed out until it was silky "Thanks" He grunted taking the plate of food from Tony who handed it over as he got up "I'll be in my lab if anyone needs me!" He called already stepping into the elevator. Ned kissed Peters cheek as he stood "I got to get home, dad wants me to go to work with him today or something" He shrugged giving Peter another kiss. Peter turned his head this time catching his lips "See ya later" He said grinning brightly as Ned looks away embarrassed. 

Most people had things to do they day, Loki and Thor needed to visit Asgard, Clint had a mission, Bruce and Peter planned to be in the lab all day and Steve was going out to do some good deeds. Shuri, Pepper, Natasha and Michelle were left, granted Pepper would end up having to leave later to fulfill her CEO duties "So, what are your plans for the day?" She asked the other three, sipping her coffee and scrolling through the news on her Stark pad. Natasha shrugged, absent mindedly playing with Peppers hair "Probably train, maybe join Steve. I'm on break from SHEILD right now cause they're worried I'm over working myself or something" She scoffed and Pepper rolled her eyes "You had better not start pulling a Tony, I put up with so much of his bullshit as his assistant I'll tie you to the bed if I have too" She realized too late, cheeks turning pink as Natasha grinned leaning into her space "Oh? Sounds kinky~ I say we give it a try" She purred

There was the sound of fake over exaggerated gagging from Michelle and Shuri "Hey! Children present" Michelle complained, throwing a balled up napkin at the two laughing women "Sorry, you're right" Pepper sighed shaking her head and turning to leer at Nat "We shouldn't do this in front of the kids" She grinned kissing Natasha's lips before jumping up and rushing out of the room with flushed cheeks. Natasha grinned quick to follow, their laughter only being cut off by the holy saint of the elevator doors closing. Bucky walked back into the room pouring some coffee "I'm so happy for them and all, but do they have to do that all the time" He grunted scowling down at his drink. Shuri snorted, leaning forward with her chin in her hands "You're just bitter~ My brother won't notice you yet but you're so head over heels i-" She paused, nose scrunching in confusion for a moment before she started to laugh "Are you wearing perfume!?"

Bucky huffed a glare at them "Shut up! It's not perfume. It's just. A fruity Cologne" He defended moving away from the two as Michelle sniffed the air trying to catch the scent "Dude, that is totally perfume" She said, grin slowly forming over her lips. Bucky flushed and looked away "He said he liked the brand" Bucky snapped glaring at the wall as he gulped down his drink. Shuri wheezed harder "That's the perfume our mom wears!" She cackled finally placing the scent. Bucky stiffened, groaning he face palmed "Dammit!" He stood hurriedly rushing for the door "Where ya going?" "To shower! AGAIN!" The two girls dissolved into a laughing mess, cackles slowly quieting into soft amused smiled. Shuri let her head fall onto Michelle's shoulder and the the two sat in silence for a moment enjoying each other's company "Okay let's go fix your hair" Shuri snorted standing up once she couldn't handle the hair in her face anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I know, not like people are gonna read it. Sorry! Enjoy! I'll post another soon :)


End file.
